


Nobody But The Stars Above

by captainkaltar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Swimming Pools, just let the boys gets some rest they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/pseuds/captainkaltar
Summary: A bit of much-needed peace and quiet lets Keith and Shiro enjoy being close together, a moment of calm in their chaotic lives.A little (sadly belated) fluff for @octorabbit for the Sheith Secret Santa.





	Nobody But The Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctoRabbit (FeralFighter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFighter/gifts).



> This is set in the middle of season 2, after The Pool Incident but before Shiro vanishes.

“Where are we going?”

As soon as they’d found themselves alone in the castle’s mess hall at the end of a long day, Shiro had made straight for one of the exits, beckoning Keith to follow him in that commanding way he had, that way that was so hard to resist. Now he was following his boyfriend through a mess of identical halls, all lit with that same Altean blue and silver colour scheme. It had seemed so cold when they were first spirited off into space, but now the castleship was slowly starting to feel more and more like home.

“I planned something special for us, babe.” Shiro gave his hand a squeeze. “We’re headed to the pool, it’ll be just the two of us.”

“The pool? Why are we going there?” Keith’s last experience with that place had been, well, it had left him pretty shaken.

“Trust me, babe.” Shiro clasped their hands together, leaning down to press a little kiss to Keith’s cheek. “It’ll be nice. Anyway, I thought you liked swimming.”

“I do.” Keith squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “I just- this pool is a little weird, that’s all.” He shuddered, remembering what had gone down with him and Lance last time they tried to check it out. Never again, he’d told himself. Never again. But Shiro seemed so eager, there was an innocent happiness in his eyes that Keith didn’t get to see enough of these days. He couldn’t resist that, he had to follow Shiro. He had to savour this mood his boyfriend was in, take advantage of how happy and excited he was acting.

“It’ll be nice, I promise.” Shiro leaned down to plant a soft little kiss on Keith’s cheek, making him blush happily. “Trust me.”

They turned a corner, and then Shiro was placing his Galra hand on a control panel next to a wide pair of doors, sending them gliding open with a smooth swishing sound. “After you, babe.”

Keith peered around the door, squinting his eyes, just in case the gravity was running haywire again. He blinked in surprise at the sight waiting for him on the other side of the door. Not only was the pool fulfilling the basic requirements of being an Earth-style pool, with the air and water arranged the way gravity intended, the water was still and inviting.

“See, I told you it would be nice!” Shiro pressed a light little kiss to Keith’s cheek as he knelt down, pulling off his gloves so he could dip his hands in the water. It was a perfect temperature; balmy and warm, perfect for relaxing in.

“Yeah, it is nice.” Keith felt his face flushing. “How did you get it fixed up?”  
“Thank the stars for Hunk and Pidge!” Shiro grinned. “They and Coran managed to get the gravity sorted out in this place, it works like a normal Earth pool now. But even better.” He pointed up, Keith’s eyes following his lead. He found himself catching his breath as he stared up into the universe, surrounded by innumerable stars.

“Damn…”

“Pretty special, right?” Shiro’s arms were wrapped around him now, warm skin and cold metal. “I thought you’d like that. It’s kinda like sitting on the Garrison rooftop, isn’t it?” They’d spent so much time back there in their school days, back when life made sense and their goals and futures were laid out clear.

“Yeah.” Keith couldn’t help but smile, remembering that place that seemed so far away and so long ago now. Fuck, how wild things had seemed when he first discovered that rooftop spot, how his world had gone spinning off its axis when Shiro first kissed him up there, so long ago. It felt like decades had passed since then, like time immemorial separated this night and that night back on Earth, when Shiro had led him up to the roof with sweat beading on both their palms, and they’d sat in each other’s arms until Keith had fallen asleep, only to wake up back in his bed, tucked in carefully with his boyfriend watching over him.

“Wanna get in the pool?” Shiro’s soft voice broke the silence. Keith nodded, shivering as Shiro’s hands slipped down to his waist to help him out of his shirt.

They kissed as they helped each other out of their clothes, Shiro’s human hand trailing over Keith’s chest. Keith wanted to do the same to him, but the last time he’d tried, Shiro had been visibly uncomfortable, and he didn’t want to kill the mood his lover was so obviously trying to build. It would take years for Shiro to get used to all his scars, to his white hair and mechanical arm, years that Keith was more than willing to help him through.

They slipped into the pool together, stripped to their boxers. They’d have to eventually head back to their rooms going commando, but it was all worth it. The water was warm, but Shiro’s strong arm wrapping around Keith’s shoulders was even warmer. He nestled against Shiro’s chest, getting used to the feeling of new scars across his skin, his muscles tighter and more corded than they’d been the last time they did something like this together. He could live with this, he could help his lover gradually heal. He might never fully get used to the scars, or the cold metal where Shiro’s arm used to be, but this was infinitely better than no Shiro at all. He’d take this above nothing but loneliness any day.

“The stars are different again tonight.” Shiro’s human arm wrapped a little tighter around Keith. His Galra arm stretched out on the pool deck, carefully positioned out of the water. They weren’t sure how water resistant it was yet, and hadn’t had time to run any tests.

“Well yeah, of course they are.” Keith wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that statement.

“I know, I know it should be obvious.” Shiro sighed. “It’s just- I guess I can’t help but pay extra attention to the stars these days. I’ve gotten used to, well, I’ve gotten used to not being able to see them very often, what with-“ He trailed off into a heavy silence, leaving Keith’s imagination running at light speed. They still had such a long way to go, reclaiming all the memories the Galra had taken from Shiro, creating new ones to replace everything he’d been through.

“Hey, it’s alright.” It wasn’t alright, Keith knew full well that it wasn’t alright. But he didn’t have any other words to comfort his boyfriend, he could never tell what to say. Why was it always like this, why? “They are really pretty tonight though.” He looked up, letting Shiro’s head rest on his shoulder. “And I like how they’re a bit different every night. we can make up our own constellations.”

“Aren’t you being romantic?” Shiro playfully nipped at Keith’s neck, making him squirm and playfully splash water over his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m making up for lost time, idiot!”

“Hey, stop that!” Shiro was about to splash Keith back when Keith pounced into his lap, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissing him hard. He shivered as he felt Shiro melting underneath him, strong arms wrapping around his chest and pulling him in closer. Keith ran his fingers over the shirt, bristly hairs at the base of Shiro’s neck as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, not caring that Shiro’s breath tasted like Altean food goo. Shiro clearly liked that, his human hand starting to trace little circles into Keith’s bare back, the way he always did when he was feeling particularly safe and happy. Keith sighed, comfort washing over him like the warm water surrounding him and his boyfriend. It felt so right to kiss Shiro like this, alone and quiet together, with the stars expanding off into infinity above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy very late holidays @octorabbit! Hope you had a good one! Sorry my gift took so long to make, hope you enjoy it though. You asked for summertime fluff (i.e. going to the pool), or for stargazing at one of the castleship windows, so I decided to combine them and write both! 
> 
>  
> 
> The title of this fic is paraphrased from one of the lyrics in 'Primetime' by Janelle Monae, a decidedly Sheith-flavoured song:
> 
> "Cause baby it's a prime time for our love/Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above"
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Voltron, I'm just writing fanfic for fun, you know the whole deal.


End file.
